Kingdome Hearts: Waking Darkness
by Death Evans 88
Summary: After beating Xemnas, Sora and the others believed life would get easier, better. Till a new kid appears on the island and Heartless invade. Now Sora will have to save the worlds again, but this time with all of his friends by his side. Ignores DDD and Coded. M rated for violence, deaths, and lemons at times. My first M rated story.
1. Prolouge

**DE88: Hey ya'll I'm back with an all new story. This Story includes the dark and light in us all, the flames of-**

**Cypher: Oh Just Shut up and get to telling them that its your first M rated story and that you're going to continue to work on it.**

**DE88: I will kill you -sighs- anyways lets continue. I do not Own Kingdom Hearts, or Disney, or Square Enix. I wish I Did.**

* * *

~Prologue~

A young man wearing a abyssal black cloak ran through the brown, barren halls, and inky black keyblade that radiated darkness was in his hands. He turned around a corner, he saw the hall was filled with hundreds of little black creatures. They moved in erratic patterns and could become part of the ground as a moving shadow. The young man ran through the halls, slashing through the heartless as he went by them, taking only minor scratches from their attacks. The man ran through four more hallways till he rammed into a door in time to see an older man vanquish a larger creature.

"Master Novais!" The young man said this as he caught the old man from falling, feeling the six inch gash in his side that was tainted with darkness. He helped Novais into a chair.

"Listen to me my apprentice. I am not long for the Light. You need to leav. Take the escape pod in the computer room." Novais said this as he breathed raggedly, exhaustion taking him over. His apprentice nodded and ran to the computer room, taking out more creatures as he ran to the computer room. He arrived at the escape pod and punched in a random location. As he entered the pod, he felt something hit the back of his head, causing him to collapse as the pod launched. Soon, unconsciousness took him.

* * *

**DE88: Okay there is the Prologue of my Kingdom Hearts Story. An here is an update. I am waiting on a new computer before I start back up on Soul Eater and Bleach. So after X-mas, I'll try to get to like chapter Five on them. Other than that, stay tuned for Kingdom Hearts: Waking Shadows.**


	2. Chapter one

**DE88: I confess I'm addicted to Kingdom Hearts. However that does mean that this story is on a roll. So here is Chapter one. I don't own Kingdom Hearts**

* * *

~Chapter 1: Arrival~

I felt myself falling, and falling, and falling till I hit the water. I knew it was water because I could feel the cold splash as I resurfaced, floating. I was unable to move any of my body, I couldn't open my eyes. Hell I couldn't even move my pinky. After a while I hear faint shouting , and soon after I felt someone grab me. The began to pull me through the water till I felt the hot sand underneath me.

When the person stopped dragging me I found I was able to move. I moved slightly and caused someone to squeal, and two other people to laugh.

"Is he alright?" I heard a distinctly female voice asked this as I tried to open my eyes.

"Well he is breathing." I heard a cocky sounding guy say this before a resounding crack and an 'oof'. I slowly opened my eyes as I heard more footsteps.

"Hey he's waking up." An older sounding guy said this as I groaned from the sunlight and the killer headache I had. I took me a minute, but I was able to open my eyes and sit up.

"Hey, are you alright." I turned my head slightly to see a girl with bright red hair wearing a pink strapless mini-dress made up of three zippers as well as a white halter top underneath her mini-dress with a black hood. I nodded as I shook some sand out of my hair and a guy with spiky brown hair, wearing large yellow shoes, a silver and black over jacket, a blue and red vest, black pants and a pair of black gloves with a crown necklace and crown chain.

"That's good. So what's your name?" The brown-haired kid asked this as I stood up and brushed off my black shirt and pants.

"My name is Cypher." I said this as another guy, this one had silver hair down to his shoulder and wearing a yellow zip up shirt and grey pants stood next to the brown-haired kid.

"Cool. Well my name is Kairi, and this is Sora," The red-haired girl pointed to the boy with brown hair. "And this is Riku." Kairi pointed to the silver-haired guy as Sora put his arms behind his head and stood on one foot.

"So Cypher, where are you from." I stood there as he asked this question, a blank stare on my face. I searched every crevice of my mind for the answer, but nothing was there. All my mind knew was my name.

"I...don't know. I can't remember." Sora and Kairi instantly had looks of concern on their faces as I said this in a sad and confused tone. Why couldn't I remember anything except my name. Riku looked emotionless.

"So you have memory loss?" I nodded when Riku asked this tonelessly. I sighed and Sora smile widely.

"Okay well you'll stay with me till your memory comes back. What do you say, it's not like you have anywhere else to go." Sora said this in a chipper voice. I smiled slightly and nodded.

"Sounds like a plan." And as I said this, my new friends and I left the beach.

* * *

After dropping off Kairi, and Riku leaving us, Sora and I walked to his house.

"Mom I'm home!" Sora half yelled this as we entered the house, taking off our shoes at the front door.

"Welcome home Sora. Who's your friend?" Sora's mother walked in out of the kitchen and Sora put a hand on my shoulder.

"This is Cypher. He has a memory loss problem, and I thought that he could stay here, if its alright you." Sora got a brief look of concern from his mother when she said this, but she soon smiled.

"Of course he can stay." Sora and I thanked his mom, and started getting me settled in.

After dinner Sora and I talked for a few hours, though it was mainly me asking questions so I could know a little more about the islands and its inhabitants. Afterwords we went to sleep.

* * *

I stood in a dark abyss, black for miles around. I just stood there, trying to make sense of where I was.

"Cypher!" I turned around to see a girl with brown hair that had white streaks in it. She was surrounded by weird black creatures. In her hand was a weapon that was a blade, but also an oversized key. I tried to move as she fought the creatures, but it was futile as I couldn't move, and there were too many of the creatures. I looked down and saw I was sinking into the darkness, and soon I fell.

"Shirakyu!" I bolted straight up as I and shouted this, putting a hand on my forehead as a sharp pain emanated from it. Sora bolted up and looked at me. I breathed heavily as I remembered small details like my age, what I like and what I didn't like, but I couldn't remember this 'Shirakyu', I could only see her face and know her name. I knew nothing of her. Sora asked me if I was fine, and I told him I was. I stayed up for hours, but nothing else came of that sleepless night.

* * *

**DE88: Sorry if its not exactly exciting, but trust me it gets much better.**

**Cypher: Review or you don't get a cookie.**


	3. Chapter two

**DE88: Hey all my readers here is cookies to all who reviewed -hands out cookies- and now I'm back with more of Kingdom Hearts.**

**Cypher: Death Evans 88 does not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, or Square Enix.**

**DE88:Enjoy.**

* * *

_Chapter 2: Return of Shadows_

A month after I arrived at the Islands, I really settled in. School had started and Kairi, Sora, Riku and I were in the same classes.

"So what are your guys plans for this weekend." Riku asked us this as Sora rummaged through his locker. I shrugged as I tossed my bag over my shoulder.

"Not much Riku, why do you ask?" Sora said this as he salvaged some books from his locker and stuffed them in his bag, and Riku scoffed and chuckled.

"Cus it's your birthday, and I'm going to throw you a party on the islet for you." Riku said this with a smirk, and Sora grinned, putting his hands behind his head after putting his bag on.

"Okay cool." I smiled as Sora said this, knowing what Riku was planning.

* * *

I stood off in a corner of the large tree house, sipping on a soda while watching the party. Wakka and Tidus had decided to do some practice for the up coming Blitzball tryouts, and Selphie was watching them. Riku was still unloading some of the stuff he had brought for the party, as he planned to make it last all weekend. My sight soon turned to Sora and Kairi, who were leaving the tree house and heading towards the beach. I smiled and set my drink on a table before following them. Kairi and Sora walked all the way to a tiny island that had a Paopu Fruit tree on it, which the too of them sat on.

"This reminds me of two years ago, doesn't it Sora." Kairi said this as she looked out at the sea. I was standing in the shadows of one of the coconut trees on the island.

"Yeah, it brings me back to those days when we were building the raft. Hard to believe how that turned out." Sora said this, but he didn't sound like him self. He sounded more mature and thoughtful. Kairi must have noticed this as she looked at Sora.

"Sora...is something wrong." Kairi asked this as Sora pushed himself off the tree and stood at the edge of the island looking up into the clear night sky.

"Kairi...you are one of my best friends, but you mean something more to me. A lot more." Sora said this as he slowly turned around to face Kairi. In the moonlight, you could see a hint of red on his face.

"Sora..." Kairi said this as she slid off the tree and walked closer to Sora. She stopped a half a foot in front of him as he took a deep breath.

"Kairi, you are the person who I think is most important to me. I've traveled worlds, fought darkness and even gave up my own heart for you. I think I should have asked you this before now, but now is better than never. Kairi...will you be my girlfriend?" Sora said this, and though I didn't understand, or care to understand, Kairi did. She remained quiet for several minutes. Sora opened his mouth to say something but Kairi tackled him over the edge causing both of them to fall into the water below with a splash. I smiled as I went to the ledge to see the two of them locked in a kiss. I pulled a flashlight out of the cargo pants I was wearing and turned it on, pointing it at them like a spotlight.

"So should I go get Riku, or are you going back to the party." I said this smugly and with a smirk as Kairi and Sora ended their kiss. Sora then gave me the bird before climbing back up.

"Fuck you." Sora said this jokingly as his face was now beaming through his wet hair, but Kairi looked embarrassed and soaked like Sora.

"Ummm...Cypher. How much did you see?" Kairi asked me this and I chuckled as I turned around to walk back.

"I've been following you two since you two left the party." I said this smugly as I started walking back, the two of them following me.

"So basically you heard everything." I looked back brief to see Sora saying this, Kairi's hand in his. I shot him a smug smile.

"Yeah I did, and I really don't care what you meant. I just care that Riku's plan worked." I said this and started running back to the party.

* * *

It took all of a minute, after Sora and Kairi walked in, for everyone to realize they are a couple. After telling how Sora asked Kairi out in three different views, and the two hours of teasing from Wakka, Tidus, and Riku, all of us decided to go to sleep.

* * *

I felt my self slowly falling downwards. Opened my self to see myself free-falling to a platform. Somehow I was able to flip in midair and land on the platform. The platform looked like it was made out of stained glass, and the design was with me sleeping on one side and a dark figure across from me. In between us was the face of the girl, Shirakyu.

"So you are here." I turned when I heard this being said. I looked across the platform to see a dark humanoid figure, which matched the platform design.

"Who are you?" I asked this as the figure chuckled. I realised that halfway across the platform was a veil of darkness, that covered half of the platform.

"I am you. Remember Cypher, remember your promise and your power." The shadow said this cryptically as he pointed a shadowy object at me and fired off a beam of light, which hit me in the chest and flung me off the platform into an abyss.

* * *

I shot up as a bolt of lighting flashed and thunder roared. I breathed heavily as I tried to comprehend what had just happened. I shook my head after a few minutes and looked around. Everyone was still asleep, Riku sitting up as he slept, and Kairi curled into Sora's chest. I quietly got up and looked outside to see that it was storming, which was strange because Riku and I had checked the weather, and it was suppose to be clear skies all weekend. Lightning flashed and roared again and I heard a small whimper, and then a groan. I turned my head to see Kairi practically clinging to Sora for dear life, who was wide awake now and sitting, like Riku.

"Why is it storming?" Sora asked this in a concerned whisper as he put an arm around a shaking Kairi, who was now just waking up. Riku sighed and stood up.

"I dunno, but now I can't sleep." I looked at Riku as he said this a serious voice. He looked normal, but I could see a slight glimmer of fear in his eyes and he walked up to the window next to me and looked out. I looked out and saw hundreds of black creatures crawling on the island. I motioned for Sora and Kairi to come look as Riku balled his fists.

"Heartless! Damn it. Sora I'll take care of them, you look after the others." Riku said this in a harsh whisper and Sora instantly retorted.

"No way Riku. Not in this storm." Sora said this and the two of them started bickering. _'You can fight them.' _ I snapped up instantly and felt a strange tingle in my hand. In a split second, I decided to listen to the voice in my head and I grabbed one of the swords that we sparred with and ran out of the tree house, ignoring the people calling my name out. I ran out to the heartless, kicking the first one out of my way and launching the other with my sword. I continued fighting the heartless like this, kicking and slashing till I guarded against one and the sword broke. I jumped back from a lunging heartless and saw another one coming at me. I felt another tingle in my hand and put up the broken sword to guard. In a flash of dark energy, a new weapon appeared in my hand. I quickly slashed through the heartless I guarded against.

I briefly looked at the weapon that had appeared in my hand. Somehow I knew that it was a Keyblade. It was a black leather hilt with black thorns surrounding it, and the blade was an abyssal black with an intricate design etched into it with silver, and the teeth of the blade was a demon's wing held by a demon claw. Somewhere in my mind, something told me that this Keyblade was known as the Waking Shadow.

I quickly went to fighting more heartless, using the wet sand and the rain to my advantage, slashing and stabing heartless as I speed by them. In my peripheral vision I saw Sora, Riku, and Kairi fighting with Keyblades. After an hour, the heartless and the storm was gone, and the four of us stood there, slightly out of breath.

"How the hell do you have a Keyblade?!" Sora said this as he shook water from his head. To tell you the truth...I wondered the same thing.

* * *

**DeathEvans88: Alright there is Chapter 2. Keep watch for Chapter 3 things get a lot better there.**

**Cypher: Yeah, review and you get a cookie. -holds up a keyblade shaped cookie**-


	4. Chapter three

**Deathevans88: Hello my readers. I am back with the third chapter of Kingdom Hearts: Waking Darkness.**

**Cypher: So when are you going to-**

**DE88: I'm getting to that. Anyways, this chapter is seriously rated M, so as of now I will tell you, I'm going to try for every three chapters to have smut, so chapters 3, 6, 9,…. Etc. **

**Cypher: Yep so, DE88 doesn't own anything besides his ideas and characters. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 3: New Beginnings

~Cypher~

Two hours after the Heartless attack, Sora, Riku, and I sorted every little detail out. The four of us were Keyblade wielders, and by what Sora was saying, I was pretty good. I also got a crash course on Sora and Riku's adventures, and all three of their relative skills. Or in other words I learned that I should not mess with Sora or Riku, and that Kairi sucked at using the Keyblade, though she was skilled in magic.

A week after the incident with the Heartless, Kairi found a bottle with a message from the King. It sounded cryptic to me, and I knew it was meant for those three. Riku decided in an instant that he would go, and I decided to go with him, in case this king knew anything about me. However, Sora couldn't decide at that moment and asked us to give him a day to decide.

I sat on top of the shack that looked over the small island with the Paopu fruit tree. Sora sat on it, looking out into the sea. Riku soon walked up behind him. "So Sora, have you decided?" Riku asked this, and Sora simply nodded and pushed himself off the tree. He turned to see that, past Riku, was Kairi, standing at the edge of the wooden bridge that connected the two islands.

"We've got to go…" Sora said this when he got close to Kairi and stopped. Kairi smiled and nodded after pulling something out of her pocket. She placed the object into Sora's hand.

"See you soon." Kairi said this and Sora sighed before giving her a soft smile. He turned their hands over, putting the object back into her hand.

"You're coming with us Kairi." Sora said this before kissing her. I grinned and jumped off the shack and walked up to the couple.

"So we are all set. All of your parents know where we are going, and why we are going. So, how are we going to get there?" I ask this as I hear a familiar sound of an engine and look up to see something that I actually could remember. It was a red and yellow gummi ship.

"Sora!" As soon as we got on the Gummi Ship, Sora was tackled by the two beings. One was a humanoid duck, the other a humanoid duck. Both of them looked extremely happy to see them.

"Hey Donald, hey Goofy. Is the King here?" Sora said this as he managed to get out from underneath Donald and Goofy. He stood up and looked around.

"Nope but we will see him at Master Yen Sid's tower." Donald said this in his quack like voice as he walked towards the cockpit.

"Ahuck, that right Sora. Anyways, you guys should go get some rest." Goofy said this to the four of us and Sora and I nodded. I went straight to a random room and threw myself on the bed. I briefly wondered what would be coming next, till I fell asleep.

* * *

~Sora~

_Warning, lemonish scene ahead!_

I laid on my bed in my room on the _Highwind._ I couldn't sleep at all, I was to wound up. I was happy I was on an adventure again, even though a year earlier I was saying that I wished it was over. I was also happy that Kairi was with us. I stared at the ceiling for a while and sighed, thinking over everything that may happen, when I heard a knock on my door. I sat up and looked at my clock, which read one in the morning. I got up and opened my door to see Kairi, clad in a pair of pink pajamas.

"Hey Sora, ummm… I couldn't sleep." Kairi said this as she stepped in. I nodded to her as I closed the door and went back to sitting on my bed.

"It's okay, neither can I." I said this as I leaned against the head board of the bed. Kairi sat on the edge of the bed, looking at her feet and absentmindedly playing with a stray thread of her pajamas. "Kairi…other than no sleep, is there something wrong." I asked this concerned as I sat next to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. She looked at me briefly, but long enough to see the red in her face, and the uncertainty in her eyes, before kissing me. Her kiss was uncertain, but asking. I was different than what I was used to, but I still kissed back. Kairi moved to where she was in my lap as we kissed. I wrapped my arms around her and brought her closer to deepen the kiss. She wrapped her arms around my neck as we did. Soon my hands began to lightly go up and down her sides, before going back around and lightly going up and down here spine, causing her to moan into our kiss.

Her hands soon left my neck and began to trail down my bare chest. She traced anything she could, which caused me to shiver. I slowly unbuttoned her night shirt, revealing a white bra. I slowly caressed her covered breast, hearing he light moans, and feeling my blood rush to a lower extremity. I massaged her breast for a bit before one of my hands snaked down into her pajama bottoms and lightly pressed against her damping underwear.

"Sora." Kairi broke the kiss as she said this. Her face was slightly red, and her eyes had a look of uncertainty and fear. I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Okay, that's all for tonight." I said this, understanding that she was afraid of going too far too fast. She nodded and curled up against me. I lied back, holding her to my chest, soon falling asleep.

* * *

~Cypher ~

I woke up as Donald came on the ships intercom, saying we had arrived at Yen Sid's tower. I quickly got dressed in some clothes that I had had bought. The outfit consisted of a dark red shirt and pants, with a grey and black jacket. On the pants was a light weight metal covering that was at the knees.

It took everyone less than five minutes to get ready, which was surprising for Kairi. We warped out of the Gummi Ship, and into a study, where an old man dressed in blue sat behind a large desk. I took this man to be Yen Sid. He had a stern face, but a curious look as he saw me, which made me seem uncomfortable.

"Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, and Cypher. Welcome." Yen Sid said this with a wise and cryptic voice. All of us bowed to him as he addressed us, and I began to wonder how he knew my name. "I have called you here for a particular reason, one that pertains to Sora and Riku's past endeavors, namely the defeat of the Nobody Xemnas and the Heartless Ansem." The four of us nodded, as I had been told about this, and who they were. "Well in defeating these beings of darkness and nothing, you have let the final evil come forth." Yen Sid said this in a grave and cryptic voice, leaving us confused.

"What do you mean Master Yen Sid?" Sora asked this as he scratched his head. As he did so, the door opened, revealing a mouse wearing red and yellow clothing. "Your Majesty!" Sora said this as he saw the mouse, and I realized this was King Mickey that Sora and Riku talked about.

"Heya Sora, you only have to call me Mickey. Now, since I'm here and I heard your question, I might as well answer it." The four of us nodded and the King took a deep breath before continuing to speak. "Well, to put it simply, because you beat Ansem, and Xemnas, Xehanort will be coming back soon, and he will create a new organization." Sora, Riku and Kairi looked surprised as the King said this.

"What … how?!" Sora asked this, causing Mickey to sigh. Mickey opened his mouth but I groaned in pain as I collapsed, a feeling like a railroad spike was being driven into my skull as information rushed into my brain. I didn't remember where I learned all of this from, but I remembered key points I needed, and two people.

"I get it now. When someone's Heartless and Nobody are destroyed, that person returns to the light in the place where he or she lost their heart….and the way Xehanort is going to make another organization is by using his power to split his own heart…" I said this as I gritted my teeth as I said this, standing up as the pain slowly dissipated. Everyone except for Master Yen Sid and King Mickey looked surprised and shocked as I said this. I put a hand to my temples to try and get rid of the pain.

"Well it seems that Cypher is regaining his memories. Lucky thing Sora, Riku and Kairi found him." Mickey said this to Yen Sid and he had a large smile on his face. Surprisingly, Yen Sid smiled as well.

"Yes, and he should go to Radiant Garden, as it will help him." I was now confused as Yen Sid said this to Mickey. However Mickey understood, and nodded.

"You're right, but first things first." Mickey turned to me as he said this. "Cypher, how much do you exactly remember." I shrugged when he asked this and put my arms behind my head.

"I remember how to use the Keyblade, everything I know about the Heartless, Nobodies, and Master Xehanort. Oh and I also remember you Mickey." I said this, smirking after I finished saying this. Mickey sighed and smiled.

"Good, I don't have to redrill into you that you don't have to call me King or Majesty. However, I should guess that you don't remember her…do you?" Mickey asked this hopefully, but I had to shake my head. I had a vague idea on what he was asking, but I wasn't sure. Mickey seemed saddened by this.

"Ummm, your Ma- I mean Mickey, who are you talking about?" Sora asked this confused. Kairi held his hand as Mickey sighed.

"You'll see once we get to Radiant Garden." Sora, Riku and Kairi still looked confused when Mickey said this. The mouse smiled widely. "See we have to seal as many worlds as we can to keep them safe from Xehanort, and it's easier and faster with two Gummi Ships." All of our eyes widened, all of us realizing that the path in front of us lead to our biggest mission yet, even if we didn't know it.

* * *

**DE88: Well there is Chapter 3 of KH, hope you enjoyed it.**


	5. Chapter four

**DE88: Hey I'm back with another chapter of Kingdom Hearts: Waking Darkness.**

**Cypher: Uh yeah, so to round it up, DE88 doesn't own anything but his own ideas and characters. So enjoy and Review.**

* * *

Chapter Four: Far off Memories

~Cypher~

It took the Highwind four hours to fly to Radiant Garden. Sora, Riku, Mickey, Kairi and I warped off the ship and Donald and Goofy stayed on. The five of us arrived in an alley that was next to the main plaza.

"Now, I wonder if the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee has moved their base of operations." Sora said this as he and the others walked out of the alley. I was about to follow them when I got this strange feeling that made me look over my shoulder. As I did, I hear the ping of magic and looked over to see Sora and the others beyond a magic barrier surrounded by Heartless. By instinct I summoned my Keyblade and turned around, narrowly blocking a Heartless that had appeared in the alley. I slashed through it and blocked a Solider Heartless's kick. As I did a Shadow slashed my side. I hissed in pain and kicked the Solider and Shadow away, slashing both afterwards. I briefly checked the shallow gashes on my side before charging forward at the thirty or so Heartless that was in the alley. I slashed and turned in the small alley way, dispatching Heartless as the attacked me, scoring small hits on my shoulders and legs. I twisted and turned while I slashed, making a deadly dance. As I stabbed the last Heartless, the barrier dissipated. I ran to the others, who seemed a little winded, as the ground shook and a giant Heartless rose out of the ground. But this one seemed off. It was a behemoth, but it was white and grey and had Nobody armor.

"Damn it, It's a Noheart Behemoth. A Behemoth that has combined with a Nobody in order to gain more power and be more complete." I said this as I readied my Keyblade. The others seemed to comprehend that this beast was going to be tough. Mickey and Kairi immediately began casting spells, Kairi casting Fira spells, Mickey casting his Light spell. Sora attacked the Behemoth from the air and Riku and I began to run up its legs, using our Keyblades as platforms at times. Soon the three of us were on top of the Behemoth. Sora raised his Ultima Weapon Keyblade as a golden energy surrounded him.

"Ragnarok!" He shouted this as he flew in front of the Behemoth, firing multiple rays into its face. Riku jumped from the Behemoths head and turned in midair.

"Dark Aura!" Riku shouted this as he cloaked himself in dark energy and rammed into the Behemoth with all of his strength. I jumped up as he did so, and watched the Behemoth kneel, exposing a gem on its neck.

"Strike Raid!" I yelled this as I threw my Keyblade down. It briefly glowed before hitting the Behemoth's gem, causing it to roar in pain as a light engulfed it and it exploded with a bright light, leaving a heart behind. I looked at everyone as I landed. Kairi had light scratches on her cheek and arms, while Sora had taken some gashes to his shoulder. Riku had some slashes on his back, and Mickey's ears were notched and bleeding.

"Curaga." Mickey pointed his Keyblade upwards as he said this, casting a green aura over us, which healed all of our wounds.

"Damn, there had to have been a hundred heartless, plus a Noheart, and it took you guys ten minutes at the most to finish them all." I looked up at a nearby wall to see a girl wearing a tank top under a short jacket, black shorts, and a headband. She easily jumped off the wall and landed in front of us.

"Hey Yuffie, I was actually hoping to see you." Sora said this as he raised his arms behind his head, stretching in the process. Yuffie smiled and looked at all of us, and when her gaze landed on me, she let out a small squeal.

"Oh my god! Cypher you're okay!" Yuffie yelled this and hugged me. I staggered back after she did so.

"Ummm…sorry…I don't know you…I've kind of have this problem with my memory…So I don't know you." I said this in a small voice, and Yuffie seemed to get a sad look, but soon she smiled.

"That's alright. Just know that there are people here that know you." I nodded; glad that at least she wasn't sad. "So we should go to the Bastion, that's where Leon and the others are stationed." We all nodded when Yuffie said this.

* * *

Yuffie led us to a giant castle, that reminded me of a place I had been, but I couldn't put my finger on the place. As we entered the study, I was tackled from the side, which made me turn and slide about a foot on the carpet.

"Cypher you're back!" I was pulled into a rib breaking hug as this was shouted by a girl. I looked down to see a young girls face beam up at me, familiar white streaks in her hair.

"Ummm…sorry, I don't know what you're talking about." I said this with a bit of stammering, my ears starting to flare up at how she had floored me. Her blue eyes suddenly got sad as she realized what I had said.

"Really… so... Yuffie wasn't lying when she said you didn't remember anything…" She said this is a sad voice as she sat up off of me on her knees. I sighed and stood up and brushed myself off.

"Well I know your name is Shirakyu, but I just don't remember who exactly you are, or why I know you." I said this, rubbing the back of my head, and Shirakyu instantly bounced up, scaring me as she did so. She had a huge grin on her face.

"Okay then. As long as you know my name, I can live with that." Shirakyu smiled as she cheerily said this. Yuffie soon put an arm around her and whispered into her ear. Shirakyu nodded and held out her hand. Within a second, a bright light flashed in her hand, and she held a Keyblade. It was looked like it was made out of various bars of precious gems. It was slim and its teeth were three crosses of light at different angles. Her ability to summon a Keyblade surprised most of us. I personally had this weird feeling like I had seen her summon it before.

* * *

**DE88: and there is Chapter 4, hope you liked it. NoHeart Cookies for anyone who reviews.**


	6. Chapter five

**DE88: Hey y'all I'm back with another chapter of KH: WD.**

**Cypher: Yep, and of course the only thing this fool owns is the thing he created.**

**DE88: OI, I made you and I sure as hell can delete you. Anyways he is right, I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Parting Ways

~Cypher~

After about an hour of explaining by Shirakyu, and then an hour of debating by Sora and Riku, we decided on a plan of action. Riku, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy would head back to Destiny Islands to seal the world before they headed off to other worlds like us. They were also the ones who took the _Highwind_, while we took the _Kingdom._

The little group I was in comprised of Shirakyu, Sora, Kairi, and myself. Sora was mainly in charge of piloting the ship, and I was the navigator. The first world we decided to visit was Land of the Dragon. There we met Sora's friend Mulan. After slaying a few hundred heartless, we found the Keyhole at the place where Mulan and Sora met. Sora sealed the Keyhole before we left to save other worlds.

The next world we visited was the world of Port Royal. There we met another of Sora's friends, Jack Sparrow, who was a pirate. We soon learned that somehow a stone chest filled with Aztec gold had been dragged up from the bottom of the sea. With that, we helped Jack collect all the gold and when we collected the final piece, I found the Keyhole in a cave where the stone chest had originally rested. I sealed it before we left.

* * *

"Wow this place is way brighter than I remember it." Sora said this as we landed in the courtyard of a large castle. We all walked towards the castle and I looked at the beautiful stained glass, before the doors opened. Two people came walking down to us, one of them being a man with blond hair, the other being a brown haired woman.

"Sora, welcome to my humble home." The man said this with a flourishing bow. The woman merely giggled as Sora looked completely confused.

"Uhh….who are you?" Sora asked this bluntly and the man chuckled. Kairi hit Sora on the head, and the man shook his head.

"My name is Adam, though you use to know me as the Beast." Adam said this with an animalistic grin, and Sora's eyes widened.

"Oh, so the curse is broken." Sora said this, oblivious that the rest of us were confused and clueless about the conversation that was going on.

"Why yes Sora." The woman said this as she held up her hand just enough for the ring on it to shine in the light. It was a simple gold diamond ring.

"Oh, wow. Congratulations Belle…Oh that's right, I forgot. This is Cypher, Shirakyu, and Kairi." Sora said this as he smacked his forehead and then pointed to us individually. Kairi smiled and put her hand in Sora's.

"I remember Belle, Sora. She is a Princess of Heart like me." Kairi said this and Shirakyu started giggling.

"Yeah I keep forgetting you're a princess Kairi." All of us laughed, though my laugh was kind of forced. I had a bad feeling that had suddenly appeared…and I didn't like it one bit.

"Well then, would you like to stay? I am sure Lumiere and Cogsworth would love to have you as our guests again." Adam asked this as he turned. We all looked at each other and nodded, as we didn't have a place to stay while we searched for the Keyhole.

Kairi, Shirakyu and I quickly got accustomed to the Castles layout, thanks to Lumiere, a skinny man with a French accent that was quite good, Cogsworth, who was a portly fellow, and of course Sora. Lumiere and Cogsworth also told us of a mini ball we were invited too. After we agreed to go to the ball, a female servant that seemed to have fallen for Lumiere took the girls to get ready, while Lumiere lead us to get dressed.

* * *

"Do I look okay?" Sora asked this as I fixed my god forsaken bowtie. The one thing I absolutely hated about parties, other than dancing, was fancy clothes. I was thankful to remember this, but it didn't mean I liked it. I looked at him and his sheepish grin and shrugged.

"Yeah, other than your hair you look fine. Though there's not much you can do for that." I said this with a smirk and ran a hand through my hair, which had grown a little too where it was covering my forehead, but not over my eyes. Not to mention it stuck up in places like mini spikes, but I liked it like that. Sora rolled his eyes and put the finger up. We both knew that our hair like where it was, and no amount of gel, water, or oil could keep it down…trust me, Kairi tried.

"Ah don't you two look dashing. If you are ready, we will go to the Foyer in front of the ballroom." Cogsworth came in and said this and Sora and I both nodded and followed him out. As we walked through halls, and both Sora and I thanked anything we could that no Heartless or Nobodies were in the castle. In the Foyer, we saw that Adam was already waiting there.

"So I can safely say the clothes fit just fine." Adam said this as he saw us. Sora nodded with and grin and I merely shrugged and pulled and apple out of my pocket. Both of the other guys seemed surprised I had the apple and I chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Sora asked this as I bit into the apple and after I swallowed I smiled.

"Three things. What would Riku say right now, and how would he look like in a suit. Third is that you do realize that the girls are going to take a while to get ready right?" I said this with a smirk and Adam and Sora laughed. The thought of Riku in a suit was hilarious, and Sora and Adam should know how long girls take to get ready. Hence the snack.

* * *

~Sora's Pov~

About an hour later, the doors on the west side of the stair case opened, and out came Belle in a gold dress that I had seen her in before. Then Shirakyu, wearing a slim black dress that had a white diagonal stripe on it like a sash. Then finally Kairi, wearing an amazing looking red dress that ended just before her ankles. She had a nervous smile on and was blushing a bit. I looked over at Cypher and saw his gaze was trained on Shirakyu, his mouth slightly open and his ears red. I chuckled before the three of us walked up the stairs to meet the girls.

_'Damn you Sora, at least you to see your girlfriend in a dress. Lucky ass bastard.' _ I inwardly sighed at Roxas as the guys we did a customary bowing and curtsying procedure that Lumiere had shown us earlier. _'Can't you materialize, imagine Kairi is Namine. And doesn't Namine always wear a dress?' _I mentally asked this as we entered the ballroom. _'It's not the same.' _Roxas said this as I saw the buffet line, plus three tables set up at the edge of the dance floor.

"Welcome Prince Adam, Lady Belle, and our honored guests. We provide for you food and entertainment. So dance, and eat to your heart's content." Lumiere said this with a flourish and we all clapped. Then the orchestra began to play and everyone went to do what they wanted too, except for me. I tried to get some food but Kairi dragged me onto the dance floor, and we soon started doing a slow turn.

"This is great, right Sora?" Kairi asked this, snapping me out of my spacing out. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, it's great. It reminds me of…." I cut of as I remembered the last time I was at the Beast's Castle. Roxas then started laughing. _'That's right. Now I remember that fantasy.'_ Roxas said this smugly, and I mentally growled at him. _'Fuck off Roxas.'_ I thought this back as Kairi cleared her throat.

"Reminds you of what Sora?" Kairi asked this and I felt my face warm up. I chuckled and looked at her.

"I just remember a fantasy I had about dancing with you when I was here last time." I said this sheepishly, and Kairi started giggling before kissing me.

"Cute Sora."

* * *

~Cypher~

I sighed as I stood on the outside balcony, leaning against the railing with a glass of water in my hand. I sipped the glass of water as I looked at the night sky, noticing the absence of clouds.

"Hah, I thought I saw you slip out. So why are you out here?" I turned my head to see Shirakyu walking out of the ballroom with a plate in her hand. The plate had assorted appetizers like cheese crackers and ham. The dress she wore fit her body nicely. I smiled and turned looking out at the night again.

"I'm just thinking." I said this as I swirled the water in my glass around. Shirakyu soon stood next to me and placed the plate between us.

"What are you thinking about?" Shirakyu asked this innocently and I turned to look at her blue eyes. I sighed and leaned back against the railing.

"Just about how I'm remembering all this little stuff, but I'm still missing the big picture. Every time I get close to it, something blocks it…it's frustrating at times." I said this as I thought back on how I had remembered how to fix a gummi engine, as ours broke during a heartless attack. Shirakyu giggled and sighed, which I kind of found weird, but shrugged it off.

"Well it's good that some things are coming back to you." I turned my head as she said this, and watched her pop a piece of ham into her mouth. "Want shome?" She said this around the piece of ham and I laughed and took a piece, noticing my ears were warm.

"Yeah sure thanks." I said this as I popped a piece of cheese into my mouth.

"Hey Cypher can I ask you something?" Shirakyu asked this as I finished the food.

"Sure." I said this as I looked up at the stained glass window again, and then the stars which seemed to have gotten brighter.

"Okay…why won't you look at me for more than a minute hmmm? I've also noticed your ears are getting red." I inwardly cursed at myself as she said this. I sighed and looked at her, trying to find the words I wanted…no needed.

"Truthfully….I don't know…I really like you, and I know you're important to me…but at the same time I don't know you. Then again…I feel like I can trust you with anything…" I said this before I looked at my feet as my heart spoke out. Shirakyu was silent for a few minutes.

"Cypher…" I looked at her as she said this quietly. She had stepped closer to me. "I….really like you too." She said this before she leaned in and kissed me. I stood there, stunned for a second before I kissed back. The kiss lasted for about a minute…and when we broke apart my face grew red, realizing what had happened.

"Well….umm…night." I said this and Shirakyu nodded. Both of us then left the balcony and I hastily walked back to my room to try and understand why that had just happened.

* * *

~Shirakyu~

I calmly walked back to the room I shared with Kairi and changed into an oversized nightshirt and a pair of shorts before grabbing a pillow and screaming with delight into it.

"Well that sounded happy." I looked up to see Kairi walking in, a grin on her face. I smiled brightly and giggled.

"He kissed back." I said this, causing Kairi to squeal and grin even more.

* * *

~Cypher~

The four of us walked out of the castle, the girls smiling and giggling.

"So, any clue where the keyhole might be?" I asked this, hoping Sora could answer this question. Sora and the others merely shrugged and I sighed.

"How about you look up." I turned around swiftly and summoned my Keyblade as the others did. The person who said this was a guy, by the voice I could tell, wearing a black helmet and a black skin suit with red highlights.

"Who the hell are you?!" I asked this as Sora and I positioned ourselves in front of Shirakyu and Kairi. The masked guy merely laughed.

"My name is Vanitas."

* * *

**DE88: And finally there is Chapter 5. Now why is Vanitas here? Find out in the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter six

**DE88: Alright, last time on KH: WD our heroes arrived in the Beast's Castle, and then after a party and some pairing mischief –laughs evilly- They are now confronted by a man named Vanitas….What will happen now?**

**Cypher: Death Evans 88 doesn't nor Own Kingdom Hearts, or else Kairi and Sora would have been a couple by the end of the second game. Review for a cookie.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Scattered Dreams

~Cypher~

"My name is Vanitas." The masked figure said this as he summoned a Keyblade that was red and black and seemed to have a gear like motif. "And I am going to take care of you three and take the princesses." He said this as he settled into a fighting stance that was similar to Riku's stance, but his Keyblade seemed to make tiny circles. Sora and I summoned our Keyblades and quickly got into a defensive stance.

"Shirakyu, you and Kairi get in the Castle…Warn Belle and try to get out of here!" I yelled this as Vanitas shifted his foot and disappeared, appearing on my left. I barely blocked the heavy blow as Vanitas disappeared again, this time hitting Sora's side, and found that his swift kick was blocked by Sora's arm. I heard a low chuckle and saw Vanitas twist in mid-air and hit Sora at the conjunction of his head and spine with the bottom of his Keyblade. Sora made a yelp as he collapsed. Vanitas laughed as he shifted back to his original spot.

"Damn you…" I growled this as I felt my anger rising, as well as my fear. This guy had just taken down Sora. I rushed Vanitas, and started attacking him. It seemed to not matter what I did, Vanitas blocked it. I wove in and out of his counter attacks, but I soon saw that our fight was one sided. I attempted an Aerial Slam, but Vanitas merely shifted behind me and kicked me before grabbing my leg and tossed me up before kicking me in the chest, breaking a rib and sending me into the castle wall. I coughed up blood as I hit the wall and slid down it defeated. I attempted to remain conscious…but the last thing I saw was Shirakyu attacking Vanitas.

* * *

~Shirakyu~

I watched Vanitas take Sora out easily, and then watched him toy with Cypher. I couldn't stand it…I couldn't let Cypher fight this one alone. Then I saw Cypher crash into the wall and I rushed in to fight, summoning my Dawning Light Keyblade and casting multiple Fira spells. This caused him to block two and then shift to a new location. I smiled as I threw my Keyblade at where I guessed he would reappear. He barely deflected my Keyblade as I launched a Thundara spell at him.

"How did you do that?!" Vanitas exclaimed this, his surprised evident by his voice. I smirked as I locked our Keyblades together.

"Simple, I use to spar with someone who fights just like you. I know everything about the shifting technique." I said this before I jumped back and lunged forward and punched at him. He caught my fist, barely even moving back from the force I had put behind it. He then chuckled and grabbed my wrist and used the rest of the momentum of my punch to throw me across the court yard like a ragdoll. I coughed up blood as I landed and I struggled to get up, but the pain in my chest wouldn't let me. I looked up to see Vanitas standing over me.

"Well, I wasn't going to kill anyone, but I guess I'll make an exception." Vanitas said this in a smug and mocking tone. I closed my eyes and lowered my head, knowing that now…nothing short of a miracle could save me. Then I heard the clang of two Keyblades and looked up quickly to see Cypher standing in front of me.

* * *

~Cypher~

I woke up in the Station of Awakening. I quickly got up and looked around to see what had changed since I was last here.

"So, you have come back…" I turned to see a figure in the shadows that now only covered an eighth of the platform. I sighed as I looked down, remembering how I got here. How Vanitas effortlessly took down Sora, and then how he took down me…and then Shirakyu.

"Damn it! Now Shirakyu is in trouble!" I said this as the figure stood up. The figure sighed before speaking.

"Will you just remember already? It's the only way you dumbass is going to save her!" The figure shouted this at me. I stood there a second before I felt a railroad spike go through my head. I fell to my knees as the two triggers pulled my memories back painfully. Images of my life passed before my eyes. After a minute I took a deep breath and stood up. "Do you remember now?" I looked to see a kid with brown hair like mine, but he was wearing a white variation of my clothes.

"I remember you're my Nobody, Blitz." I said this to the Nobody as I brushed myself off. He smiled and put up a thumbs up.

"Finally, now go get him, Baka." I nodded to him, glad to hear him call me his nickname for me. I then closed my eyes and willed myself to regain consciousness. I quickly picked myself up, and saw Vanitas over a defeated and injured Shirakyu, his Keyblade poised for a final blow. I growled as I summoned my Keyblade and shifted to block the blow, surprising Vanitas before I kicked him away from Shirakyu.

"How are you still able to fight?!" Vanitas yelled this as I charged at him; using the speed I now had to my advantage, and to start an onslaught of attacks. He attempted to block my attacks, but soon found out that the force and drive behind my attacks was much more than before. I easily broke through his guard and hit his mask hard enough to launch him back a few feet. He stood up and I saw through the part of the mask that had cracked a shattered, spiky black hair. Vanitas dispelled his Keyblade, cursing as he opened a corridor of darkness. I threw my Keyblade in an attempt to stop him, but he still got away. I sighed as I dispelled my Keyblade before walking to Shirakyu.

"Cura." I said this as I crouched down and place a hand on her ribs, healing them. She then sat up on her knees, looking at me with her blue eyes full of hope.

"Cypher…did you…." She asked this and I merely nodded. She then hugged me hard enough to nearly drive my breath out of me, and she knocked me on my ass. "Oh thank god you're back to your old self." She whispered this as I hugged her tightly.

"I'm so sorry I worried you again." I whispered this back before she ended the hug and stood up. She had tears in her eyes but she was smiling. I sat up and wiped her tears away gently before standing up and went to Sora. I soon began tending to him and then Kairi and I got him into the castle, explaining what had happened to Adam.

"Cypher…" I turned to see Shirakyu as I walked out of Sora's room. I looked at her and silently motioned for her to follow me. She quickened her pace and held my hand, which I didn't mind…I actually welcomed it. We head out to the gardens and found a large oak tree. I leaned against the tree and sighed, letting go of Shirakyu's hand. She sighed and leaned against me, her hands now on my chest and her face looking up at me with a light smile.

"I've missed you." I said this as I wrapped my arms around her waist, bringing her closer to me. She smiled and rested her head on my chest as I slid down to a sitting position her legs folding up like she was going to fall asleep.

"I've missed you too. I'm really glad my best friend got his memories back and is back to normal." She said this in a small voice as she move slightly in my lap, and I chuckled a bit, which caused her to look at me.

"Aren't I more than a best friend? Or are you talking about Blitz?" I said this in a sarcastic tone with a smirk on my face. Shirakyu rolled her eyes, but smiled and giggled.

"You know I'm talking about you, and yes you are." She said this before leaning up and kissing me. The kiss was brief and light, as it usually was. "So when do you think we should tell Sora?" I sighed when she asked this, knowing what she meant. She had already told Kairi. I smiled and kissed her.

"Yen Sid's, that way all is explained to Sora and Riku." I said this with a smirk. Shirakyu knew I didn't want to explain things in depth to people, or explain things a million times. She smiled back at me and we began talking. It was hours till we went back into the castle.

* * *

~Sora~

(Warning: This part of the Chapter is a Lemonish scene, so if you don't want to read it, just end here.)

I woke up to find myself in a bed, and strangely in just pair of black sweats. I sat up slowly, as my entire body was stiff and sore, and looked around when the door opened. Kairi walked in, wearing a pink pajama set and holding two glasses of water.

"Hey lazy bum, you're finally up." Kairi said this as she handed me a glass and sat next to me on the edge of the bed. I accepted it and quickly gulped the water down before setting the water on the nightstand.

"Okay two questions, how long have I been out, and who put me in these sweats." I asked as I rested against the headboard of the bed.

"You've been out for six hours, and umm… I put you in the sweats. I thought you would be more comfortable in them." Kairi said this as her face turned to a light shade of red. I chuckled as I felt my face get warmer.

"Oh, thanks Kairi." I said this and moved over and motioned for her to sit next to me as I yawned and stretched a bit. I briefly looked at Kairi before kissing her. She kissed back and put her hands on my chest, moving to where she was partially on top of me. Her hands began to slowly trace over my chest, and then her hands began to move lower and lower till she had a hand over a growing bulge. She broke the kiss and smirked deviously.

"Someone is happy." Kairi said this in a teasing voice, then kissed me and stopped me from replying at all. She then began to lightly rub her palm softly over the bulge, making me groan softly in pleasure. She continued this as she kissed me over and over and soon slipped her hand into my sweats and wrapped her hand around my shaft and began to stroke it. This caused me to groan louder than before as she kissed me. Kairi smiled as we kissed and as she continued, till she removed her hand and broke the kiss.

"Kairi wha—" I tried to ask this, but Kairi kissed me to cut me off as she lightly put a hand at my waist band and pulled my sweats and boxers down, just enough to where my shaft was exposed. I shivered as she lightly grabbed it in one hand and shifted to where her head was over it. I was about to say something when she put it in her mouth and began to lightly suck on it. I groaned as she began to bob her head up and down, her tongue lightly swirling around. She continued this till I tried to tell her I was close and that we should stop, but she just quickened her pace till I came. She stopped moving when I did and then she sat up after swallowing, a slight, seductive smile on her face.

"There you go." Kairi whispered this as she moved to lie next to me. I sighed and pulled up my sweats before turning to my side, wrapping my arms around her and pulling her closer to me.

"That was spur of the moment right?" I whispered this into her ear before lightly nipping it. She shivered before nodding her head. I smiled as I moved one of my hands to rub her side lightly. "Well then, I guess I can repay the favor." I said this before kissing her neck, moving my hand down to her covered mound, finding the fabric in that area to be moist. I was sure she was going to try and protest like I did, so I gently rubbed her as my other hand began to quickly, and deftly, unbutton her night shirt. As soon as I finished unbuttoning her shirt, I slipped my hand into the open article of clothing. I was slightly surprised to find that she was not wearing a bra. I smiled as I nipped her ear again and began to caress and play with one of her breast, causing her to moan and her breathing to get slightly heavier and faster. I kissed her as I slipped my hand into her pajama buttons, and began to rub against the steadily damping pair of panties she had on. She moaned into the kiss loudly as I pressed against her core with more pressure and caressed her breast more. I smiled slyly as I moved my hand again, this time into her panties, finding the skin there to be shaved. I slowly rubbed the little nub, causing her to moan in pleasure and pant lightly. I slowly slid a finger into her core, causing her to flinch slightly, but she then moaned. I slowly slid my finger in and out of her wet core, my thumb playing with her nub, as my other hand still played with her breast. As I heard her breath quicken more and more between her moans, I add another finger into her, and soon began to move my fingers in a scissoring motion. Soon her core constricted around me as she screamed in pleasure into a pillow. I waited till after she stopped moving to remove my fingers slowly. She looked at me as I slyly smiled at her and sucked her juices off my fingers. "There we go…now that's better." I whispered this to her as she sighed and curled next to me. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close.

"I love you Sora." Kairi whispered this tiredly as she snuggled into me. I smiled and pulled a blanket over us.

"I love you too Kairi." I said this as I kissed her forehead before falling asleep.

* * *

**DE88: FINALLY, Chapter six is done, and I will answer any questions about the story in Chapter 7, if they are not answered via story that is. Review for a Cookie.**


	8. Chapter seven

**DE88: Hey my faithful readers. I'm back with chapter seven…I don't own KH sorry.**

* * *

Chapter Seven: New Key

~Cypher~

I stood in the hall that contained our bedrooms, leaning against the wall. Sora was pacing up and down the hall. Both of us were waiting for Kairi and Shirakyu to get out of the shower and dressed.

"Ugh, my neck still freaking hurts from yesterday." Sora said this in a slight whine as he stopped pacing to rub his neck. I chuckled a bit.

"Yeah well a solid blow to the back of the neck does that to a guy." I said this while I rolled my eyes and Sora gave me a 'Go to hell bastard' look. Then he smiled.

"So you finally got your memory back." Sora asked this, though he already knew the answer as I explained it to all of them this morning. I was about to answer, but I smiled when Blitz decided to materialize right next to Sora.

"Yeah thanks to me." Blitz said this, startling Sora, which had Sora looking pissed. I laughed as Sora jumped.

"Yes, as Blitz said, thanks to him, I regained all of my memories and skills. Now Blitz, if you don't dematerialize, I won't let you even see Yukikyu." I said this to my Nobody, and I heard him sigh as he dematerialized. I knew that the only reason he helped me regain my memories and save Shirakyu was for her Nobody Yukikyu. As soon as he completely faded away, the doors of the girls' room opened and the girls walked out giggling and smiling. Sora groaned as I silently smiled and walked out of the castle.

"Hey we can't leave till we find the keyhole." Sora said this as he stopped. I smiled and whirled around, pointing up to the stained glass window. It was an ornate piece of stained glass, but in the middle was a shining keyhole. Everyone looked up and saw it instantly.

"Remember what Vanitas said that the keyhole was above us." I said this as a thin beam of light hit the keyhole, sealing it with a 'click' noise. I looked around to see Kairi with her Keyblade in hand, and a sheepish grin on her face. I sighed as Sora warped us back to the gummi ship, and set a course for Master Yen Sid's Mysterious Tower in Twilight Town.

* * *

After six hours, Sora had gotten on my nerves. The guy might have been clueless at times... but he could tell that there was something between me and Shirakyu, and he was dying to know what it was. After about a million questions, a lot of them repeated as I wouldn't answer him, I was ready to kill him. Luckily we arrived at the Mysterious Tower before I could kill him. We quietly walked into the tower and up the stairs; Sora bouncing as he knew any questions he had would be answered in a matter of minutes. We entered the room where Yen Sid resided, and saw that Mickey and Riku were already there.

"Ah good. Now that Cypher is here, we just have to wait for one last person to arrive." Yen Sid said this in his normal grave and cryptic voice. This caused both Sora and I to tilt our heads in confusion, both of us wondering who he could be talking about. "Both of you know him, but Cypher and Shirakyu will know his true name." I sighed when he said this, fed up with all this cryptic bullshit. I was about to ask him who he was talking about when the door behind me flung open.

"Hey old man, sorry I'm late." I turned around when I heard a familiar arrogant voice. I saw that standing in front of the door was a man with long fiery red hair. He wore a tight fitting black coat. All of us stood there in silence, till I did something only Shirakyu could have expected.

"Lea you're alive!" I yelled this as I tackled him into the door, grinning as I gave him a crushing bear hug. He groan as we slammed into the door.

"Hey Cypher. Nice to see you too and all, but the doorknob and my ribs." Lea gasped this out and I quickly let him go. I stood next to Shirakyu as he caught his breath and she looked like she was torn between laughing, and mimicking what I just did.

"Wait aren't you Axel?" Sora asked this while Shirakyu and I laughed at the look on Lea's face. Lea sighed and walked over to Shirakyu and me.

"Yeah, but I am no longer a nobody, so my name is Lea. L-E-A, got it memorized?" Lea said this spelling out this name in the air to get his point across. Sora nodded before Lea clamped a hand on my head, as well as Shirakyu's. "So are you and little Shirakyu still the cute couple I remember?" Lea asked this with a smirk on his face as he looked at me. As soon as he said this Riku and Sora's jaws dropped and Shirakyu gave him a swift kick to the shin.

"Don't call me little Lea! Also to answer your question, yes we are still a couple!" Shirakyu shouted this as I fell to the floor laughing at how Lea was hopping around cursing his ass off while holding his shin. Both Riku and Sora still had there jaws on the floor, but Kairi snapped both of them out of it with a hit to the back of the head. I stood up as Yen Sid cleared his throat.

"Well now, seeing as everyone is here now. Cypher please open a path for Riku and the King, my light cannot go there." Yen Sid said this and I smirked and nodded before walking to the far corner of the room. I put a single hand outstretched in front of me and closed my eyes. I concentrated on the place I had only ever been to once. As soon as I had the destination in my mind, I opened my eyes and flicked my hand upward causing a mass of darkness to form, and created a corridor of darkness. I turned to see three people just standing there, amazed and confused.

"Oh so that you know, I am the opposite of Sora...I am the chosen Keyblade wielder of the realm of Darkness. And this Corridor leads to the Dark Ocean, where master Aqua is." I said this to them, trying to put the explanation as simple as possible, mainly for Sora.

* * *

After Sora and the others recovered from the surprise that I was the chosen Keyblade wielder of Darkness, Riku and Mickey left for the Dark Ocean. Then the remaining Keyblade wielders.

"So that you all know, Lea has been training to be a Keyblade wielder." Yen Sid said this as Lea summoned a keyblade that had a chakram as the base and a column of rolling fire as the blade. "So he will be going with you for the purpose of training and assistance in your quest, so you will need a bigger ship. Cypher you know which ship, but please seal the keyhole in Twilight Town before you embark on your quest." The five of us nodded before leaving his study and boarding the train.

* * *

"So I guess my job is to be chaperone and make sure you guys don't make trouble." Lea said this in a confident voice as he slouched in his seat. I instantly started laughing.

"That I doubt Lea, if anything I'm keeping you out of trouble. I don't care if you are the oldest, you are still the least experienced and its my ship we are taking, so my rules apply." I said this as I stopped laughing and leaned against the back of train car, with Shirakyu leaning against me, giggling at the look of disbelief on Lea's face. I guess he didn't expect me to tell him off. Sora was grinning as he sat across from Lea, Kairi asleep with her head on his shoulder.

"Whatever... hey should we split up when we get to Twilight Town?" Lea asked this as he sat up and brushed off his new clothes. Lea now wore a pair of worn black jeans, with a yellow muscle shirt with flame designs on the bottom of it, plus a tan vest and an old frayed kerchief that had a flame designs.

"Yeah, guys and girls. That way if either group gets attacked, they have adequate power, plus means Kairi can see Hayner, Pence and Olette again." Shirakyu said this as she yawned. I nodded, knowing that the three stated would freak if they saw Lea, as he had kidnapped Kairi when he was a member of the Organization.

"Alright so where is this keyhole." Lea asked this as we walked into the sandlot, finding it clear and empty. Sora and I chuckled.

"The mansion in the woods." Sora and said this in sync as Sora sat down and I stood against a wall. Lea looked at us amazed. "It's the obvious place. It's the center of rumors, it's where organization members are named, its where Ansem the Wise set up his portal for the virtual Twilight Town." I said this in a matter of fact tone.

"So why don't we go seal it." I sighed as Lea asked this and I pushed myself off the wall.

"Because Sora, Kairi, Shirakyu, and I have been in a ship with serious problems for over a month, and I personally need a break from it. Plus I think it's about time you and I sparred." I said this as I stepped on a chalk line on the lot. Lea looked at me with a raised eyebrow and smirked and shrugged as he stood on the line opposite of me.

"Alright, get ready to lose." Lea said this as he summoned his keyblade and chakram. Sora instantly sat up, wanting to see us spar. I smiled, wanting to practice my fighting style that I hadn't used in a month, and wanting to see Lea's new skills. I held out my hand and willed my Keyblade to appear. Instead of my usual Waking Shadow keyblade, my hand grasped a black handle encased in black wings with a red jewel in the middle. The slim blade had a chain running up it and the teeth were in the shape of a hollowed out crown. I smiled as I looked at my Oblivion keyblade, enjoying its familiar weight and the looks of surprise on Lea and Sora's faces. Both soon shrugged it off before Lea threw his chakram at me as he rushed forward. I quickly deflected the projectile attack and parried his next slash, forcing him back as I did a round house kick before rushing him. He instantly put up his guard but I instantly moved to his side and promptly kicked him.

"Blizzara Raid!" I yelled this as I threw my Keyblade at him, it now cloaked in ice magic. Lea quickly countered with a flaming chakram, deflecting it. I smiled as I caught my keyblade, knowing I hadn't used my greatest ability.

* * *

~Shirakyu~

I sighed as Kairi and I walked away from the hangout of Hayner, Pence and Olette. I noticed the air now had a slight smell of singed hair and metal, and I could hear a familiar clang and yelling coming from the sandlot. Kairi and I walked to the sandlot to see Cypher and Lea sparring.

"Wow that looks intense." Kairi said this and I merely nodded as I watched the fight. Lea had both his Keyblade and chakram cloaked in fire and was sending a barrage of flames at Cypher. Cypher constantly moved, ducking and dodging what he didn't block. Lea finally got fed up with long range and closed the distance between him and Cypher. Cypher smiled and disappeared, reappearing behind Lea with his keyblade at Lea's throat.

"What the hell was that?!" Sora exclaimed this as Lea and Cypher dispelled their weapons. Cypher grinned and laughed while Lea chuckled.

"That, Sora, was called Shadow Phasing. It's an ability that allows Cypher to phase, or teleport to any shadow within thirty feet." I explained this, watching Sora's jaw drop. All of us laughed, three of us because we knew that Cypher and I still had tricks up our sleeves.


	9. Chapter Eight

**DE88: Hey y'all I'm back because I found time to type this chapter.**

**Cypher: Yeah, so DE88 doesn't own Kingdom Hearts at all. So enjoy the Story.**

* * *

_**Chapter 8: Pride of Darkness**_

_**~Cypher~**_

After sealing Twilight Town, the others and I departed the town through a Corridor of Darkness. Inside the Corridor was surprisingly not dark, like most, but full of light. I smiled knowing the reason for my unusual Corridors but I knew it was safe to use. I was the first to come out of the Corridor and I came out with my hands up.

"Hey don't attack, it's just your friendly neighborhood Keyblade wielder of Darkness." I said this as the others followed behind me to see a huge hall with seven people standing, ready to fight. "Yo Cid, Leon, Cloud,Tifa, Yuffie, Aerith, and Merlin. How have you all been?" I asked this before Yuffie decided to tackle me.

* * *

"So you need me to get the _Shikyo _online for you again. No problem Cypher." Cid said this as he took a drag of his cigarette. The others were exploring the Bastion in full, to see what had changed, and Leon and Aerith were with them. Aerith was making tea, and Yuffie was in the corner nursing her head where Shirakyu, who was still with me, hit her after Yuffie had tackled me and would not let go. "It will take me a couple of hours, so go hang out till then." I smiled and thanked him before leaving the room with Shirakyu.

"So shall we go into town?" Shirakyu and I turned to see Lea standing there, waiting for us. We nodded and followed him into town.

* * *

"So then, we are not going to use the corridors everywhere, damn it now I have to watch the four of you doing shit in the ship." Lea said this with a devilish grin around his bar of sea salt icecream. I chuckled, letting his comment about watching go, and Shirakyu started laughing at his immature sounding whine. Her laughing however caused her to choke on her milkshake, and that sent all of us into a laughing fit once she recovered.

"Yeah Lea. We have to head to worlds I have never visited before, so I can't make Corridors there." I said this as I licked my ice cream. Shirakyu merely nodded, her face still red from laughing and choking. Lea stuck his bar in his mouth and leaned his chair backwards. Shirakyu rolled her eyes, wanting to tell him off, but she just went back to her milkshake.

"You know Lea, you shouldn't lean in chairs." Lea and the chair fell backwards to the ground as a blond woman walked up to the table. She wore black jeans, a black shirt with lightning designs, and a white apron with the ice cream place's logo on it. She laughed with me and Shirakyu as Lea got up.

"Damn it Ralene, don't sneak up on me like that." Lea said this as he picked up the chair, his ice cream miraculously preserved. I smiled as I recognized Ralene as the girl Lea always looked at back before he was a nobody. Shirakyu giggled at Lea as he sat.

"Well its not my fault I scare you easily." Ralene said this as she sat down, and Lea scoffed.

"Its not you that scares me, its the bitch Larxene that did that." Lea said this, and actually caused everyone to laugh, due to the fact that everyone at the table knew or had been told about Lea's organization days. Ralene smiled briefly before frowning.

"Sorry about that...I still wish I could apologize to everyone..." Ralene said this sadly, and I stood up, as did Shirakyu. Ralene looked at me quizzically as I smiled.

"Well I can go get Sora." I said this as I opened a Corridor and walked through it with Shirakyu, not giving Ralene the chance to answer.

"500 munny says Lea doesn't ask her by the time we get back." Shirakyu said this as we exited the Corridor into the grand hall. I laughed and flashed her a devious grin.

"You are on." I said this as I shook her hand to seal the bet. Then we heard footsteps and saw Sora and Cid exit a nearby room.

"Heya Cypher, your ships ready to go." Cid said this when he saw us. I nodded and then motioned Sora to come with me and Shirakyu. The three of us entered the Corridor.

"Sora, we will leave soon, but there is someone who wants to talk to you." I said this before we exited the Corridor.

* * *

"What I am saying is...will you be my girl, Ralene..." The three of us exited the Corridor to hear Lea say this. Shirakyu muttered something before handing me 500 munny. Sora chuckled as Ralene said yes, hugging Lea. Sora coughed and Ralene turned to him, causing Sora to take a step back as he recognized her.

"Sora...I am deeply sorry for what I did to you as a member of the Organization...I was pissed off back then and was following orders, but I knew it was wrong...I was just against the worlds...I am so sorry." Ralene said this and did a short bow. Sora grinned before forgiving her. I instantly told Ralene then that she would be piloting my ship so the rest of us could leave the ship in piece, and then we departed.

* * *

The next month on the _Shikyo_ was relatively easy. The world we had decided to go to was a world known as the Pride Lands, which Sora said he had been to before, but wouldn't tell us about it. I let it go when he got a weird look in his eye when asked about the world.

* * *

As soon as we arrived in the Pride Lands, I noticed one major thing. Sora, Kairi, Shirakyu and I were lion cubs, while Lea was a full grown Lion. Sora was a little brown cub with a spiky fur mane and his crown necklace. Kairi and Lea both had red fur, Lea being darker. Shirakyu had pure white fur, and my own fur was pitch black.

"Sora! You're so cute!" Kairi tackled Sora as she yelled this, causing all of us to laugh. Sora and her rolled around for a bit before Sora stood up on all fours.

"Okay, Donald knew that was going to happen..." Sora said this before going into a explanation of how to move and fight in this world. I instantly got the hang of it, and found that my Shadow Phase ability still worked as a Lion cub. Lea also got good at fighting easily, being able to use both this keyblade and Chakram. It took the girls three hours, but they finally got the hang of it. Afterwards we followed Sora to a place called Pride Rock.

"Sora!" A lion yelled this as he jumped from the top of the rock formation. Sora smiled at the Lion as he stood in front of us.

"Hey Simba. How's everything going on here, and how's Nala?" Sora asked this, practically bouncing up and down like a little kid, causing Simba to laugh.

"The Pride Lands have never been better, and Nala recently gave birth to our daughter Kiara. By the way, who are your friends?" Simba asked this as he sat down and Sora face...well pawed.

"Oh right sorry, the black one is Cypher, the white one is his girlfriend Shirakyu, the big red one is Lea, and this," Sora points to all of us and then nudges Kairi as he says this. "Is my girlfriend Kairi." Simba nodded at each of us in turn.

"Welcome Cypher, Shirakyu, Lea, and Kairi. I am Simba, king of the Pride, and of Pride Rock." Simba said this, and Kairi and Lea instantly bowed. I simply sat and scratched behind my ear. Shirakyu giggled, as she knew that I had no care for most formal titles, hence why I call Mickey by his name.

"Daddy!" All of us watched as Simba was tackled by a little ball of fur smaller that us. Simba laughed as he playfully wrestled the little cub, and after a while picked the furball up and plopped her in front of us.

"This is Kiara." Simba said this as Kiara tackled me. I instantly rolled away from her and then shadow phased to avoid her second tackle, which caused her to drift slightly and look for me.

"How you do that?" Kiara asked this as she rushed me again, this time I merely jumped over her to evade her tackled, chuckling after the fifth attempt before heading back to Shirakyu.

"Just a little trick I know." I said this as Shirakyu nuzzled me.

"That was cute." Shirakyu whispered this into my ear, and I felt my fur get warmer. Kiara yawned widely before walking back to Simba and laid down in front of him, falling asleep. Simba chuckled and picked her up, motioning us to follow him into a cave where a lioness laid.

"I see that Kiara found you, and Sora, but who are the others?" The Lioness, who I presumed to be Nala, asked this kindly. Sora instantly introduced us to her, proving my presumption to be correct. Nala welcomed us warmly, and I noticed the Keyhole on the roof of the cave. Lea noticed as well and summoned his keyblade to lock it.

"Okay that was easier than I thought it would be." I said this and scratched my ear again. I do have to admit, I like being a lion. Suddenly, Shirakyu tackled me and pinned me. I gave a 'what the?' look before she smiled and licked me.

"Cus I can."

* * *

**DE88: Alright I had to do this chapter for one reason, what Donald says in the very beginning of the Pride Lands in KH2...plus it was fun. So review and all that.**


	10. Chapter Nine

**DE88: Hey my beloved readers. I am back and with this new chapter. As a warning, THIS IS M RATED! Get ready for it, I will put a warning before the M rated section, but be warned this has it. I also don't have the rights of Kingdom Hearts yet, but if I did, KH3 would be out by now. Anyways enjoy.**

* * *

_Chapter nine: Loose ends._

~_Riku_~

"Gosh, It's darker than I remember." Mickey said this as we exited the corridor of darkness, which turned into a tiny black vortex. I looked around and saw that Mickey was actually wrong. It didn't look darker, but lighter than when Sora and I was here a year ago after defeating Xemnas.

"Hmm well. I wonder where this friend of yours is?" I asked this aloud, and if to answer me, a bright series of explosions went off. Mickey and I took one look at each other before running towards the explosions.

* * *

"Triple Firaga!" A blue haired woman yelled this as she shot a series of Firaga spheres from behind a rock, at a giant being that looked like a Twilight Thorn and a Darkside got together and made a kid. Mickey squeaked at the sight.

"Oh no. Looks like Aqua is squaring off against a Noheart!And its a Dark Thorn!" He said this as he summoned the Starkeeper. I instantly summoned my Way to the Dawn, and briefly wondered why he didn't summon the Kingdom Key D, but then focused on the Noheart. I instantly charged the Noheart, running up its leg before slashing its upper arm and jumping away as it swiped at me.

"Dark Sphere!" I yelled this out as I focused my darkness and fired of a sphere of darkness. I landed as Mickey, who used Faith, landed as well as Aqua.

"Mickey!" Aqua yelled this as she cartwheeled out of the way as Mickey and I rolled out of the way of a swipe.

"Hey Aqua, talk later, fight now. Light!" Mickey yelled this as he pointed his keyblade up and caused orbs of light to appear and collide with the Noheart. It stumbled back a bit, dazed. "Riku, Aqua! Hit it while it is dazed!" Aqua and I nodded and she launched a Fission Firaga to blast it back more as I focus my mind, making sure I wouldn't fail.

"Zantetsuken." I said this as I slide and slashed through the noheart, slicing it in half. I turned to see its top half fall and it dissolved into darkness. The three of us then dispelled our keyblades.

"Mickey why are you here?" Aqua asked this, her breathing ragged. She looked like she needed a bath and a good cure spell. Dirt covered her skin along with scratches and a bit of dried blood. Her hair was slightly disheveled and matted. Her eyes had a happy light in them, but a tired look. Mickey sighed and took a deep breath.

"We came to get you, I'll tell you on the way to our way out." Mickey and I turned, heading back to the Corridor and Aqua followed.

* * *

It took Mickey and I the whole trip and then some to explain everything to Aqua. She learned of all the exploits of Sora, Kairi, Cypher and myself, from two years ago to now. Mickey also informed her that twelve years had passed.

"So how are we getting back?" Aqua asked this and I smiled as I lightly touched the vortex, causing the corridor to form. She looked at it suspiciously, but followed us into it when we explained Cypher had made it. Though she didn't say a word, i knew she would have gone through anyways. She was like us, she wanted to return to the Realm of Light.

* * *

~_Cypher_~

**M Rated! till the next POV**

I laid in my bed, looking up at the ceiling. I was thinking of what was going on with the worlds. Xehanort had a plan, and he was most likely collecting his new thirteen darkness. I already knew a few, and about the heart time traveling theory, but I was worried about the others. I was trying to figure out the rest, when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in it's not locked. " I said this as I sat up. My door opened slowly and Shirakyu popped her head in before entering my room. She turned and closed the door before looking at me. I notice her face now had a pink hue as she looked at me, and a cold breeze reminded me why. I was only wearing a pair of grey sweats, no shirt. "If you want I can throw on a shirt." I said this as I rested against the backboard of the bed.

"Don't bother, I just couldn't sleep." She said this as she sat down, her face still pink. I smiled and hugged her, then motioned for her to sit in my lap, which she did. I wrapped my arms around her waist before kissing her forehead. I noticed she had a far off look, I moved to the middle of the bed.

"Shirakyu what's wrong?" I asked this, semi concerned because she usually never spaces out. Shirakyu sighed and looked down, which was her way of saying 'you already know what.' It took me a second to realise what is was. "You know if you need help with that, you just have to ask." I whispered this into her ear before lightly biting it. She shivered before kissing me deeply, causing me to fall back with her on top of me. Her hands soon began to trail over my chest, tracing over various scars that were from heartless and training. Shirakyu stopped at a particularly darker scar, located three inches from my heart. She broke the kiss, her face sad. "Shirakyu, you know that was not your fault." I said this instantly and she sighed and put on a slight smile.

"I know that, but I wanted to make sure you remembered that far back." She whispered this, causing me to shiver due to the tone she used. She started to move her hands again, this time trailing up and down my chest. She smiled and kissed me as she shifted her body, rubbing against something in the process.

"I see why you didn't want me to wear a shirt." I said this in a low growl through the kiss as she kept rubbing against me, her fingers now dancing my my arms into my hair. My hands snaked down to her waist, my fingers lightly outlining the waistband of her sweats, causing her to shiver. Shirakyu then gave me a seductive smile before kissing me. As she kissed me she slowly slid her sweats off, leaving her in only an oversized black shirt and white cotton panties. "So are you just teasing me or what?" I asked this as she sat up. She smiled and put a finger on my lips.

"Still impatient I see." She said this with a small giggle. She slowly rocked back and forth, causing me to groan softly in pleasure. He fingers instantly went into her ghost touch mode, tracing over my muscles and scars so softly it caused me to shiver. Eventually she moved down and her hands played over my stomach and stopped at the waistband of my sweats. "Now that was all teasing to lead up to this." Over and whispered this into my ear as she slid her hand into my sweats and wrapped it around my shaft. She slowly started to move her hand up and down, causing me to groan. She smiled as she kissed me and moved her hand faster, causing me to moan softly and arch my back.

"Shirakyu..." I groaned this out loud and she moved her hand, smiling seductively. She kissed me before moving and sliding my sweats and boxers down. She lightly licked my head before taking it into her mouth. I moaned softly as she did so, more so when she started bobbing her head. Almost as soon as she started swirling her tongue, I came. She smiled as she swallowed and laid next to me. I looked at her and grinned.

"My turn." I said this as I turned over to her.

Little did I know Sora was doing the same thing.

* * *

~_Lea_~

I yawned as I walked out of the cockpit and towards the kitchen. According to the display on the controls, it was 2 A.M.. I passed by Cypher's room, and I heard some muffled noises. I sighed, knowing what they were doing and ignored it, and the similar noises coming out of Sora's room. I entered the kitchen to see Ralene, and two bottles of soda, one for her and me.

"Couldn't sleep?" I asked this as I grabbed a soda. Ralene scoffed and laughed.

"Yeah, the kids are noisy." Ralene smirked as she said this, causing both of us to laugh. I knew that the next day, the four of them were going to hate our teasing.

* * *

**DE88: MWahahahahahahahaha I am kind of evil ain't I...oh well, anyways next time on KH WD, we will be moving along in the story, regaining old friends, new powers and old allies now turned enemies.**


End file.
